Luna Minami Watches South Park and Gets Grounded
Luna Minami Watches South Park and Gets Grounded is Sarah West's 1st grounded video out of the now traitorous and ratty Save-Ums addict Luna Minami! Plot Luna Minami is bored. So, she watched 4 episodes of South Park, 6 episodes of Family Guy, 5 episodes of American Dad, 4 episodes of Robot Chicken, 3 episodes of Rock and Morty, 6 episodes of The Boondocks, 5 episodes of The Cleveland Show, 5 episodes Bob's Burgers, 5 episodes of Futurama, 8 episodes of Game of Thrones, 6 episodes of Happy Tree Friends and Sausage Party. She thought these shows and Sausage Party are great. But she is caught by her parents and siblings and Billy Johnston AKA WRJ WRJ because South Park is not appropriate for her. She is grounded from Save-Ums and she has to go to bed early without dinner and dessert and starting tomorrow, she will have to be left at home with Henrietta Pussycat as a babysitter. Transcript *(June 16, 2018) *Luna: I'm going to watch South Park along with Family Guy, American Dad, Robot Chicken, Rick and Morty, The Boondocks, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Futurama, Game of Thrones, Happy Tree Friends and Sausage Party! *(4 Episodes of South Park, 6 episodes of Family Guy, 5 episodes of American Dad, 4 episodes of Robot Chicken, 3 episodes of Rick and Morty, 6 episodes of The Boondocks, 5 episodes of The Cleveland Show, 5 episodes Bob's Burgers, 5 episodes of Futurama, 8 episodes of Game of Thrones and 6 episodes of Happy Tree Friends and 89 minutes of Sausage Party later) *Luna: Wow. That was a great show. *(Mr. and Mrs. Minami walk to Luna) *Luna: Oh No! Not my parents and siblings! *Mr. Minami (Shouty Guy's Voice): LUNA MINAMI!! WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF GOD IS FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU?!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR WATCHING SOUTH PARK ALONG WITH FAMILY GUY, AMERICAN DAD, ROBOT CHICKEN, RICK AND MORTY, THE BOONDOCKS, THE CLEVELAND SHOW, BOB'S BURGER, FUTURAMA, GAME OF THRONES, HAPPY TREE FRIENDS AND SAUSAGE PARTY!!! WE TOLD YOU THESE SHOWS ARE RATED TV-MA AND THEY'RE INAPPROPRIATE BECAUSE THEY'RE PORNOGRAPHY SHOWS AND YOU KNOW THAT SAUSAGE PARTY IS A PORNOGRAPHIC MOVIE!! THAT'S IT, NO MORE TV, VIDEO GAMES, COMPUTER, SAVE-UMS OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR YOU YOUNG LADY!!! THE ONLY THINGS YOU'LL BE DOING FROM NOW ON ARE GOING TO SCHOOL, DOING CHORES AND HOMEWORK, TAKING TESTS THAT ARE BEING SENT HOME FROM SCHOOL, EATING FRUITS AND VEGETABLES AND READING BOOKS THAT ARE FOR SCHOOL!!!! *Mrs. Minami (Catherine's Voice): AND WE'LL NOT TAKE YOU TO SEE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 3 WHEN IT COMES OUT IN THEATERS THIS SUMMER BECAUSE WE'LL LEAVE YOU AT HOME WITH BETTY ANNE BONGO FROM THE OFFBEATS AS A BABYSITTER WHILE WE GO TO THE MOVIES WITHOUT YOU!!! NOW GET YOUR BUTT BEHIND INTO BED NOW! NO DINNER AND NO DESSERT FOR YOU TONIGHT AND STARTING TOMORROW, YOU WILL BE LEFT AT HOME WITH HENRIETTA PUSSYCAT AS A BABYSITTER AND WE WILL CALL SANTA CLAUS AND TELL HIM NOT TO GIVE YOU ANY PRESENTS THIS YEAR AND YOU'LL BE GETTING COAL, F-S, PINK SLIPS, WHITE SLIPS AND DETENTION SLIPS IN YOUR STOCKING!!!! *Daisuke Minami: AND ALSO, YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR TEACHERS HEAR ABOUT THIS!!! *WRJ WRJ: I agree with your family, Luna Minami! Go to bed now and you just wait until your teachers hear about this on the 1st day of school this September! *Luna (Running upstairs to Bed): (Eric Cartman's crying voice) *Daisuke Minami: Mom and dad, is it okay if we can go to Hershey Park? *Mrs. Minami: Okay, we'll all go except for Luna Minami, who will be left at home with Henrietta Pussycat as a babysitter and Henrietta Pussycat will only feed Luna Minami a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and water. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos